


Someone To Come Home To

by TheHeroOfHeroes



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26984461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHeroOfHeroes/pseuds/TheHeroOfHeroes
Summary: Short side story to main work, Adventure of a Lifetime.The heroes arrive in Legend’s Hyrule thoroughly exhausted.  The last person Legend wants to deal with is Ravio, despite being Legend’s housekeeper.  After letting his temper get out of control, Ravio runs away.  Will he be okay?
Relationships: Legend & Ravio (Linked Universe), Warriors & OC (Linked Universe)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Someone To Come Home To

“Mr. Hero! You’re back!”

The raven-haired young man happily sprinted towards The Hero of Legend with arms wide open, hoping to jump into the Veteran’s arms. Admittedly, he knew he should have learned from his past attempts as he tripped, landing on the ground with a thud.

“Ouch…” Ravio groaned, laying dazed in the dirt. Although hitting his chest had forced the air out of his lungs quite painfully, Ravio was thankful that he did not land on his face.

“Gods, Leg. You didn’t have to trip him,” Ravio heard a familiar voice in the background.

“It was instinctual. He should know by now not to do that. He’ll be fine,” Ravio heard Mr. Hero’s voice quip back dismissively, making the merchant feel a twinge of pain in his heart. Despite how long they have known each other, Mr. Hero always seemed to treat Ravio as if the Lorulian were lesser. Mr. Hero always reminded Ravio how much he cared for him and that he could not imagine his life without the bunny-hooded man, but Mr. Hero also took no hesitation to be rather callous towards Ravio.

“Still, you didn’t have to hurt him like that,” the other voice replied. Ravio saw a blue-gloved hand come into view.

“Need a hand?” Ravio looked up to see The Hero of Warriors and the familiar blue scarf around the blonde’s neck. The captain had a warm smile on his face.

“T-thanks…” Ravio mumbled nervously as he took Warriors’ hand to stand up, cursing his anxiety over being around so many people. He thought he would have grown out of his shyness, especially when he went into business for himself, but he felt just as awkward around people in his adult life as he did as a young boy peddling scant wares in the villages of Lorule. Princess Hilda often chided him for his social ineptitude and assumed it was part of her knight’s cowardice.

“Hey, Ravio! Good to see you again!”

The merchant flinched at the suddenness of being addressed before turning to the Hero of Winds. He had seconds to brace himself before the young hero slammed into his torso, grappling Ravio into a tight hug and forcing a squeak from the merchant.

“G-good to see you too…” Ravio mumbled as he patted the hero’s blonde hair.

As Wind let go, Ravio surveyed the familiar group of brave heroes. According to Mr. Hero, they were all named Link and all of them shared the same reincarnated spirit. Although Ravio never felt his anxiety ever fully ebb, he felt comparatively more at ease when in the company of the heroes. Part of the Lorulian knight was envious of the Hylians. Each of them were strong, selfless, and above all, brave, qualities Ravio was constantly reminded that he lacked, both by those around him and by his own mind.

“Well, Legend? Aren’t you going to introduce your friend to me?” an unfamiliar but confident voice spoke up.

Ravio glanced back at Warriors to see a new face standing comfortably in the space of the scarfed hero. The man was slightly shorter than Warriors, with lightly tanned skin and short, chocolate colored hair. The stranger wore black and red attire with a hooded coat. As he eyed the man’s face, Ravio felt himself shiver at the scar across the man’s nose and his right cheek. Given the shape of the scar, Ravio figured it came from the edge of something jagged and sharp, narrowly missing the man’s eyes. Speaking of the man’s eyes, Ravio felt his breath nervously hitch as he met the man’s multicolored hues. The man possessed a piercing gaze that made Ravio uncomfortable.

“You can introduce yourself, can’t you?” Legend exasperated, sounding rather put upon. The group was exhausted from their long journey through Legend’s Hyrule and the Veteran himself appeared particularly fatigued.

“I cannot begin to convey to you how rude and unbecoming of a hero that is, but okay. You do you,” the man replied with a sigh. Ravio flinched again as the man stepped up with a hand outstretched.

“Hello. You’re Ravio, I presume? Legend’s told us a lot about you.” The man spoke softly.

“R-right. I’m Ravio. Nice to meet you…” the merchant nervously shook the man’s hand.

“I’m called The Historian. It’s all the name I need,” the man introduced himself.

“Historian? That’s a… different, I mean! Unique, um, name,” Ravio hated how he stumbled over his words. The Historian smiled.

“I abandoned my real name a long time ago. As you can probably ascertain, I’m a traveling scholar. Through a… peculiar set of events, I happen to be traveling with these heroes to aid them.”

The Historian’s explanation caused a sense of insecurity to overshadow Ravio. This man was not a hero, yet he was traveling with Hylia’s chosen to help them, despite all the inherent danger. Deep down, Ravio wished he could have done the same back when Mr. Hero was saving both Hyrule and Lorule from Hilda and Yuga’s schemes. Even now, Ravio felt useless to Mr. Hero, fearing to venture outside of Mr. Hero’s home most of the time when the Lorulian visited Hyrule.

“Yeah, yeah. Ravio meet The Historian, and Historian, meet the greatest little swindler ever to come to Hyrule,” Legend quickly spoke. Mr. Hero’s words stung Ravio. Swindler? Is that truly all that Mr. Hero thinks of him? Perhaps the prices he charged for items were a tiny bit excessive, but surely he was not swindling people.

=====

The group, with Ravio in tow, trekked to Legend’s home. Although there was plenty of cheerful conversation going on around him, Ravio could only hear mumblings and indiscernible noise. He kept himself towards the back of the group, looking down at the ground in front of him as the merchant felt a sinking sensation overtake him. It was not the first time Ravio had felt sadness from Mr. Hero’s blunt words, but he usually bounced back from the pain, except this time felt different. As he felt his eyes getting wetter, the merchant was jolted out of his thoughts by a gentle pat on the shoulder.

“Rupee for your thoughts?”

Ravio nervously looked up to see The Historian’s concerned face, although the man’s piercing eyes were still very intimidating to the Lorulian.

“It’s nothing…” Ravio mumbled.

“It’s clearly not nothing. No one looks depressed over nothing. May I ask what’s on your mind?” The Historian replied.

“I…” Ravio began, but immediately thought better. He did not know this man and should not be talking to him in case he tells Mr. Hero about their conversation. “Really… it’s nothing, Mr. Historian.”

The Historian gazed into Ravio’s eyes, making the merchant squirm uncomfortably. “I understand. If you need to talk, I’m here. You’ll come to find I’m quite the listener.”

=====

It was a short walk to Legend’s home. Sheerow was joyful at all the sudden activity. Ravio felt betrayed by his pet bird as Sheerow immediately made his way to Mr. Hero’s shoulder, nuzzling the hero’s cheek.

“Who’s this little guy?” The Historian inquired as Sheerow took a liking to him. The little white bird was burying himself in one of The Historian’s coat pockets before poking his head out happily.

“That’s Sheerow…” Ravio mumbled as he gave a contemptuous look at his bird.

With their weariness starting to prominently show, the men decided to settle in. Some of the heroes took a seat at Legend’s table while the others decided to use their sleeping bags to take a nap on the floor. Looking about Legend’s home, The Historian was amazed at the sheer volume of mysterious items the hero had gathered over his adventures.

“Goodness gracious, Legend. I would call this an impressive collection if it were neatly organized, but this is just giving me ‘memoirs of a hoarder’ vibes,” The Historian teased, receiving a glare and a huff from the hero.

“Well it would be organized if Ravio had taken care of it like he was supposed to. Wasn’t that part of our agreement for letting you live in my house? That you would watch my stuff and keep it organized?” Legend turned on Ravio, causing the purple-clad man to squeak nervously.

“Don’t blame him for your slobbish ways. Besides, since when can you afford live-in help? You’ve been living the pauper life on this little adventure for a while now. Last I recall Moneybags, I had to front your cost of the last inn we stayed at. Don’t bother arguing, I have receipts,” The Historian smirked as he pulled out a strange device. Ravio noted it was similar to what The Hero of The Wild possessed. In a flash of blue light, a small piece of parchment appeared.

“Let’s see, that brings your total tab on this adventure so far to 284. Now, will that be in rupees or rupees?”

“What?! I said I’d pay you back for that later!” Legend said hotly while crossing his arms.

“I heard that the past few inns now! I’m about to start charging interest and late fees, Moneybags.”

“You wouldn’t dare!”

“Do you even know me?”

“I hate you, you know that?”

“The truth burns doesn’t it?” The Historian smirked. Several of the heroes were smiling and giggling, especially Warriors standing next to the scholar. 

Ravio had to stifle back a laugh. It was the first time in a while that the merchant felt a desire to laugh, and it was certainly refreshing to see someone match Mr. Hero’s wit. Grumbling dreadfully, Legend made his way over to the fireplace to prepare tea.

“I can do that if you’d like, Mr. Hero. I’m sure you’re tired from your travels,” Ravio attempted to help.

“You can help by staying out of my way, Rabbit,” Mr. Hero grumbled, his eyes full of exhaustion.

“I-I’m sorry…” Ravio mumbled as he held his hands in front of him.

“I was hoping to come home to a clean house and yet you’ve failed to uphold your end of the bargain, Ravio.”

“I-I can explain…” Ravio said tearfully, not expecting Mr. Hero to be so irritable. He knew the hero could be short with people when he was tired, but he was never this way with Ravio before.

“Would you stop all that crying? Gods, I swear you cry at everything!” Mr. Hero spat, irritation replaced with complete anger. Defeated, Ravio quietly stepped back towards the table, taking a seat with the other heroes, who were looking at Mr. Hero quizzically.

“You feeling alright, Leg? You’re being a bit snappy,” Hyrule asked.

“I’m fine, ‘Rule,” Legend deadpanned. Ravio kept his head drawn down, restricting his vision to the tabletop and avoiding the pitying gaze of the heroes.

“Don’t mind him, Ravio. I’m sure you already know this, but Legend gets cranky when he’s tired. Like a little baby,” The Historian winked.

“Who the hell are you calling a baby?!”

“He must need a some milk,” The Historian continued towards Ravio, ignoring Legend while the merchant gave a weak smile.

“I’m going to kill you!”

“Like a young kitten. Always hissing and fussing but really a softie underneath.”

“Ravio! Where did you put my tea set?”

Ravio jumped up at his name, causing the heroes to look at him. Head held low, the merchant made his way over to help Mr. Hero find what he was looking for.

“I had it right here just the other day…” Ravio mumbled nervously as he checked the shelves.

“Come on, Ravio! Don’t tell me you’ve lost the tea set too! Now I have to get this place straightened up as soon as I get home, with guests to boot, and now I might have to replace my tea set! I hope you’re happy!”

Ravio stepped back as he felt his heart breaking at Mr. Hero’s harsh words. Without saying anything, the merchant quietly walked out the front door. The heroes, stunned by what they just witnessed, turned their stern expressions at their companion.

“You are truly a fool, Legend.”

=====

Ravio ran as fast as the length of his purple robe would let him, Sheerow flying frantically behind the man as the bunny hood flopped comedically behind his head. Tears were streaming down Ravio’s face as he sprinted past thickets of trees and forest bushes.

The merchant finally stopped when he could no longer breathe, letting out an anguished cry as he fell to his hands and knees, letting go of the months of hurt and sadness that had finally come to a head. Despite putting on a smiling face, Ravio was not happy. His social awkwardness, his shyness, his cowardice, his helplessness, everything about himself he hated, but Mr. Hero’s hurtful attitude was the one thing Ravio found pained him the most.

Mr. Hero was his person, his closest and only friend. Mr. Hero was someone who Ravio admired, respected, and, dare he say, loved. Even though Mr. Hero had a thorny disposition, Ravio found himself tolerating the attitude and the quips if it meant being near his friend. But being left alone while Mr. Hero left on his latest adventure had not been good for Ravio. Being left behind stirred up feelings that made the merchant feel abandoned and depressed. Now Ravio could finally be with Mr. Hero again, but to be the target of Mr. Hero’s anger was just too much for the raven-haired man.

Ravio leaned back against the base of a large tree, curling up into his knees as he sobbed. All he wanted was to be with Mr. Hero. Although his anxiety and cowardice were constant companions, Ravio felt safe and cared for around Mr. Hero. It seemed Mr. Hero did not feel the same and only viewed Ravio as nothing more than a burden.

Sheerow landed on his master’s trembling shoulder, cooing quietly as if to ask why his master was crying.

“It’s nothing, Sheerow. Just needed to be away for a bit is all,” Ravio croaked, trying to give a wry smile towards his pet. Sheerow perked up, alerted by something nearby. The man felt a shiver down his back as he heard a low growl from somewhere beyond the trees. Looking around, he realized he had ran deep into the forest near Mr. Hero’s house, the forest that he always avoided going near. Feeling his fear rising in his chest, Ravio pulled himself to his feet. As he turned to go back the way he came, a monstrous fist collided with his cheek before hitting the ground hard.

“Gaaaahhh!” Ravio screamed, fresh tears forming due to the pain searing in his cheek and jaw as his face began to swell. As he tried to get up, Ravio yelped from the ache in the shoulder he landed on. Ravio realized his assailant was a towering Moblin, a creature that Mr. Hero had warned him about. Looking for an escape route, Ravio noticed several more Moblins and smaller Bokoblins made their way out of the woods, surrounding him. The man trembled in his fear. He did not have any of his magical items on him to defend himself.

“Sheerow! Run for it!”

As Sheerow took flight, the merchant made a desperate move to run past the horde of creatures. Ravio knew he was quick when it mattered, sprinting past two of the Moblins with ease. Unfortunately, he was not quick enough as he looked into the face of the third Moblin that blocked his path. Without a chance to defend himself, the Moblin swept his club at Ravio, making contact with Ravio’s left leg and sending the merchant skidding to the ground.

“GAAAHHHHHHHH!” Ravio screamed as white-hot pain in his leg made his spots appear in his vision. He squinted through the pain to look at his leg, knowing by the angle that his leg had been broken. The monster horde began to converge on the downed Lorulian. Ravio tried in vain to crawl away, but the pain in his leg was too great.

“HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME!” Ravio screamed for his life. “Mr. Hero! Please, save me!” he cried.

Fresh pain radiated on Ravio’s face as a Bokoblin kicked him, causing his nose to explode as blood sprayed all over the front of his robe and on his scarf. Ravio could feel himself nearly losing consciousness from all the pain he could not escape.

“Mr. Hero, I’m so sorry... for having been such a burden…. I hope you know that… I love you…” Ravio thought sadly, picturing Mr. Hero’s face in his mind as tears continued to soak his cheeks. At least he would have his final thoughts be of someone important to him. Closing his eyes, Ravio did his best to accept his fate without fear. What he did not expect was to hear the scream of a dying Bokoblin.

Snapping his eyes open, he saw a man in a black and red coat standing protectively in front of him. Sheerow was perched on the man’s shoulder, looking down at Ravio happily.

Ravio heard The Historian whisper something but could not make out what the man said. The merchant flinched at a loud crack as lightning crashed down upon the monsters. As the electricity subsided, Ravio could see the blackened corpses of the monsters amongst the dust and debris.

“Ravio! Are you alright?” The Historian asked, knelling down to check on the merchant. “Gods, they really did a number on you.”

Ravio, too shaken and too upset to speak, threw his arms around The Historian, sobbing heavily into the dark fabric of the man’s coat. He felt warm arms reciprocate the hug as gentle hands rubbed circles into his back.

“It’s okay. You’re going to be alright.”

“I’m sorry… I’m so sorry…”

“You’re okay, Shhhh.”

“I’m always a weakling…. It never stops…”

“Shhhh. Come on, stop talking like that. Everyone has a moment when they need someone. It’s okay.”

“No it’s not… I-I hate living this way… I’m sick of being a burden to everyone!”

“Ravio, try to calm down for me. Breathe…”

“I-I’m a coward at heart. I’m not like you or the heroes. I’m not selfless. I’m not brave. I’m certainly not of any use to anyone. I can’t even be of any help to Mr. Hero. I’m just worthless and my life isn’t worth living!” Ravio hiccuped.

Ravio continued to cry as The Historian comforted the man.

“You and Legend really are made for each other. You’re both fools, wholly and completely.”

Ravio looked up through the pain and the tears. The Historian gave him a soft, understanding expression.

“You may not possess the bravery of the Heroes of Hyrule. Very few people of this world do, but that’s okay. You were not born to play the role of the hero. If you were truly selfish, you would not care so much for Legend and his well-being like you do. You help Legend by watching his house and being there to welcome him home. Despite what you may think of how he perceives you, it’s pretty clear you mean a lot to him, even if he doesn’t necessarily show it for all to see. Now given all this, tell me again how you’re supposedly worthless?”

“He says he cares about me, but then he says things that really cut deep. Then he leaves me all alone knowing that it kills me. I wish I were a stronger person, that I wasn’t so emotional and cowardly and attached, because I think he would bring me with him if I just weren’t me,” Ravio sniffed.

The Historian took pause. “Have you ever considered that he does not bring you with him because he does not want to put you in danger? Maybe he is taking this adventure upon himself to make sure you are kept safe. Perhaps he is playing the hero once more, taking solace knowing that you are taken care of back home.”

“You… really think so?”

“Well, the only way for you to ever know that is to ask him. I’m only going off what I observe and perceive, but I’m usually right,” The Historian winked before pulling out the strange device from before. Ravio looked down, swimming in his thoughts. Is that why Mr. Hero always leaves him behind? Because he wants to keep Ravio safe?

“Now then, we need to get you fixed up.” With gentle hands, The Historian inspected the impressive swelling and bruising on Ravio’s cheek and jaw. The merchant winced when The Historian’s fingertips lightly touch his broken nose.

“I’m sorry. Anywhere else it hurts?”

Ravio nodded. “I-I think my leg’s broken. The Moblin’s club hit it.”

The Historian carefully looked at Ravio’s leg. “I’m sorry for this Ravio, but I need to cut away your pant leg to see how badly your leg might be broken. I’m going to do my best to be gentle and quick, but this may hurt quite a bit. Brace yourself, okay?”

Ravio frowned as he did his best to prepare for the pain as The Historian gently pulled the fabric up before cutting it away from the merchant, sending waves of torment up Ravio’s leg. Ravio tried his best to hold back screams of pain, letting the agony out in small whimpers and squeaks.

“Looks like it did not break the skin, but I need to splint it before I give you something that will heal it. Here, put this in your teeth.” The Historian produced a wooden spoon from the device. “I don’t need you biting your mouth or tongue or cracking your teeth from this.”

Ravio put the wooden spoon between his teeth as he nervously waited for The Historian to set his leg using a splint from the strange device. His muffled screams made Sheerow cower as The Historian worked to quickly set the broken bone.

“Okay. I have a little bit of medicine left over, Red Potion the guys like to call it. That will hold you over until we get back to the house.”

The Historian held the potion bottle to Ravio’s lips, helping the injured merchant swallow the medicine. Ravio could feel a warmth inside his belly slowly spread to his extremities, soothing the pain throughout his body, especially in his nose and his leg.

“There we go. You think you can stand?”

“I-I can try.”

The Historian held out a hand as the merchant tried to stand. Ravio hissed as he collapsed into The Historian’s arms, pain continuing to throb in his leg. “Leg still hurts…”

“Hmmm. I’m guessing the dosage I gave you wasn’t enough to fully heal it. We need to get you back home. We can treat you better there.”

Ravio yelped in surprise as The Historian picked him up effortlessly, causing the raven-haired man to blush. He threw his arms around The Historian’s neck to steady himself as as the man gently carried the injured merchant back to the house.

=====

“R-Ravio?! What happened?”

Legend was frantic as The Historian carefully laid the merchant onto Legend’s soft bed.

“M-Moblins…” Ravio mumbled sheepishly, not looking at Legend.

“Legend, may I have a word?” The Historian inquired, a strong gaze sending nervous chills down Legend’s spine. Although he and The Historian had become very close friends, having revealed secrets to each other that no one else knows about, Legend knew when The Historian was angry with him and it was not a pleasant feeling, akin to Time’s disappointed look. Saying nothing, Legend brushed past the other heroes to follow The Historian outside.

“Look I already know what you’re goi-“

“You owe your friend an apology, Link.”

Legend was taken aback by The Historian using his real name. Over the course of their travels together, the heroes noticed The Historian only used their real name to address any one of them when he was either very serious or very angry.

“You’re very fortunate I was able to find him when I did. I stumbled upon him about to be torn to pieces by a horde of your Hyrule’s creatures.”

He? He wasn’t armed?” Legend mumbled, more to himself than to The Historian, who nodded.

“He had no way of escape. This all could have been avoided if you could have just kept a lid on your temper.”

“I’m tired, okay! It’s not my fault-“

“Do NOT give me excuses! We’re all tired! You’re not special! You don’t see us belittling each other, now do you? You’ve been at Ravio ever since we met up with him and it’s a damn shame the way you’ve treated him today, and over stupid, petty things no less. Sure, he may have some quirks that might annoy you, but that’s true with everyone.”

Legend felt slapped in the face at The Historian’s words. He never expected his friend to be this harsh with him.

“Are you done lecturing me?”

“Keep up the attitude, Pinkie. Keep it up and you’re gonna get a lot more than a lecture. I can tell you that, and that’s on Hylia. Now, I strongly suggest that you go apologize to your friend and take charge of his recovery. I’ve already splinted his leg and gave him the last drops of my Red Potion so you’ve got a good start.”

Before Legend could give a retort, The Historian pushed past him to re-enter the house, leaving the hero standing in his yard to contemplate his behavior.

=====

It was several minutes before Legend came back in the house. If the other heroes had overheard his earlier conversation with The Historian, they seemed to be pretending to know nothing. Keep his eyes down to the floor, Legend quietly made his way over to Ravio. He noticed Hyrule was gently healing the remaining bruises and cuts on the merchant’s face.

“Hey, ‘Rule. Thanks for helping him. I can take over from here.”

“You sure, Leg?”

“Yeah. Go get yourself some of Wild’s food.”

“Okay. I’ll be over there if you need me,” Hyrule said calmly as he left his predecessor alone with the merchant. Ravio slowly opened his eyes.

“H-hey…” Ravio whispered sadly as new tears began to form under his eyelids.

“Hey, Rabbit. I… I’m sorry for how poorly I’ve treated you today. I don’t know what came over me. I’m tired and you know I get cranky when I’m tired. Not that that’s any excuse, but… I’m sorry.” Legend stumbled over the words of his apology. A hand gently covered his own.

“Apology accepted, Mr. Hero. And I’m sorry for letting the house remain so filthy. It’s just… I’ve not been in the best place with you gone. I feel safe here, but I’ve also felt abandoned by you since you left. I… miss you. I just wish I could join you, but I can’t help but think you don’t want me with you. I just wish I wasn’t so me and maybe then I could be helpful to you.” Ravio began to silently cry the more he spoke.

“Rabbit, it’s not like that at all. I don’t take you with me because I don’t want you hurt. I don’t know what I would do if I allowed anything to happen to you…” Legend realized the hypocrisy of his statement as soon as he spoke, looking away from his injured friend.

“Oh who am I kidding? I allowed you to get hurt today right in my back yard. If I could take it back, I would Ravio. Please don’t ever think you have to change for me. I want you to be you. Nothing else matters. Just stay you and stay here so I can see you when I return home from my journeys. For me, okay?”

Ravio’s face slowly lit up with surprise. Giving a glance at the Historian on the opposite side of the small house, Ravio turned back to Legend. “You… don’t think I’m a burden to you?”

“No, Ravio! If you were, I would not have you in my house!” Legend huffed before gently pulling Ravio into a hug. The merchant could feel Mr. Hero’s warmth permeating through him as the reciprocated the embrace.

“Thank you, Mr. Hero…” Ravio whispered.

“Now, let me get you some potion to heal the rest of those wounds.”

Ravio blushed embarrassingly as Mr. Hero immediately began fussing over him.

=====

That night, Legend and Ravio were laying comfortably under the comforter of Legend’s bed. Not wanting to be away from Ravio that night, Legend pulled the merchant into his arms, cuddling his raven-haired lookalike as he used the man’s neck as a pillow. The other heroes used their sleeping bags and Legend’s extra pillows to lay down on the floor.

Ravio was finding it difficult to sleep with Mr. Hero holding him. It was not from any discomfort, in fact Mr. Hero’s embrace was very comforting to the bunny-hooded man. Ravio was simply not used to cuddling, let alone with his most important person. The merchant’s heart and mind were having conflicting thoughts about the situation.

The merchant looked out over the floor of the small house to observe the other heroes. He noticed The Historian and Warriors were sharing a sleeping bag and were also cuddling in each other’s arms. Ravio had to stifle a yelp when he witnessed Warriors plant a chaste kiss on the smaller man’s forehead.

“That’s close even for close friends…” Ravio thought before it dawned on him. “Wait… could they be? NO.”

Ravio’s thoughts were interrupted by a whisper from Mr. Hero sleeping behind him.

“Rabbit… don’t leave me…. please…”

Mr. Hero tightened his embrace around Ravio’s torso as he snuggled his face farther into Ravio’s neck and hair. Ravio could not help but think Mr. Hero was being really… cute tonight. Gripping Mr. Hero’s hand, Ravio blushed as he whispered back.

“I’m not going anywhere, Mr. Hero. I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was another short story to compliment the main story, Adventure of a Lifetime and is not specifically set in any given part of the chronology of the main story, similar to the other short side stories. The affection in this short story can be interpreted openly by the reader to be platonic or romantic. I leave it to you.


End file.
